


Arrow: the kinky version

by slyferris (Ethsei)



Series: Arrow [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethsei/pseuds/slyferris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its just porn bc I wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow: the kinky version

Yunho closes the distance between their lips, biting Changmin’s lower between his teeth, drawing the smallest amount of blood. Changmin arches into the kiss, though it’s painful it stirs him in ways that drive him crazy. He’s never kissed before, and it feels like he can’t get enough, like he has to keep connecting their lips otherwise he’ll drown.

Yunho tangles his hand in Changmin’s hair and holds his head back forcefully, kissing down the side of his neck, pausing when he reaches the pulse point and attaching his lips, sucking hard. Changmin cries out and lifts his hips. He blushes when he realises what he’s done, but Yunho doesn’t seem to mind, still sucking away at his neck. Changmin wriggles and feel his dick getting embarrassingly hard. He shouldn’t feel this way about the man that tortured him and brought him so much misery, but the temptation is burning from right under his skin and he can’t stop the little moans that fall from his lips.

Yunho lets go of his hair and instead grabs his wrists, pinning them down near his shoulders and lowering his mouth to Changmin’s nipples, tongue flicking over each one. “You’re untouched,” he says, voice heavy and keening in an almost whine.

“Yes,” Changmin says. He wishes he would struggle more for his pride, but he doesn’t want this to stop.

Yunho gets off the bed and Changmin makes a desperate sound in the back of his throat, his stomach constricting and hands instinctively reaching for the man as he moves away. Yunho smirks down at him and walks to the side of the bed, knees touching the silk comforter. He gestures for Changmin to come closer and Changmin does, burning red with shame that he listens so alertly.

“Suck me,” Yunho demands.

Changmin’s dick pulses at the order.

“Call me your King.”

Annoyance rises in Changmin. He doesn’t want to deign the man with such a title while they share a bed. It feels wrong, and he refuses to say anything, instead working his mouth over the head of Yunho’s dick cautiously, unsure of what to do. He’s pulled himself off in the past and he tries to remember where it feels nice, just putting the tip of the head in his mouth and sucking, knowing how sensitive he is there. Yunho groans and pushes his cock further into Changmin’s mouth, hips slowly rolling in and out. Changmin runs his tongue across the slit and Yunho moans out loud, unabashed. Changmin goes red, thinking of the guard standing outside the doors. He will know exactly what happened, but somehow Changmin doesn’t care enough to demand he be sent away for this. The thought that someone knows he’s given himself up to the King of all people sends sparks of pleasure down his spine.

Yunho pulls himself away, face red and flushed. “I asked to be called your King.”

Changmin stares at him with defiance in his eyes, the candles flickering in the shadows of his eyes. Yunho grabs him by the collar and pulls him closer to his dick, but just far away enough he can’t get his mouth on it. “Call me your King.”

“No,” Changmin spits, teeth gritted, eyes staring right into Yunho’s.

Yunho slips a finger into Changmin’s mouth and presses down on his lips and tongue, sliding it in and out in steady motions. “Would you not like to know how it feels to be taken, boy?”

Changmin shivers but still says nothing.

“Wouldn’t you like to know how my cock will feel inside your ass, filling you up? You’ll be screaming for it like they always do when I push inside you. You’ll love the pain, won’t you? The way I’ll slam into you until you can’t breathe.”

Changmin closes his lips and starts sliding his tongue around Yunho’s finger, cheeks hollowing out as he sucks on it like the whore he is, eyes shut as he imagines the King inside him.

Yunho places a hand just on top of Changmin’s crotch, and Changmin bucks into the slightest of touches, moaning around Yunho’s finger. “I won’t do a thing until you call me your King and beg me to fuck you.”

Changmin lets the digit slide from his mouth and pants, face turning red, “… please.”

Yunho presses harder down on his crotch and lowers his lips to Changmin’s ear. “ _Say it._ ”

“Please fuck me,” Changmin says, lips trembling into a smirk, “Sir.”

Yunho grabs Changmin by the jaw and forces him to make eye contact. “Call me. Your King.”

Changmin closes his eyes and sighs, small and breathy. “Please fuck me, my King.”

It’s all the invitation Yunho needs.

He pushes Changmin to his back, spreading his legs and settling between them. Yunho pushes the back of his thighs and holds him tight, spreading him until he couldn’t bend anymore. He’s flexible, and Yunho’s stomach jumps with pleasure.

The King tells Changmin to wait and he stares as he pulls a jar from his night stand and slicks two fingers in the oil, brining it with him and placing it on the floor. He sits again between Changmin’s thighs, but this time instead he bring his fingers to Changmin’s hole. A wet finger touches him and Changmin startles, jolting.

“It will hurt at first,” Yunho warns. He pushes a finger into Changmin’s hole and Changmin whimpers. It doesn’t hurt, but it doesn’t feel good, either. It’s just cold and working its way in and out of him. He doesn’t know what he expected, but it was nothing like this. Yunho adds a second finger and the stretch burns, but not unpleasantly. It’s a mix between pleasure and pain that finally has Changmin rocking into the rhythm of Yunho’s fingers. Yunho smirks down at him and curls his finger up, and Changmin gasps. Threads of pleasure course through him when something inside him is touched.

“Again,” he demands without even thinking, and Yunho obeys. He touches that spot and within moments he’s reduced to a moaning mess, fucking himself in earnest on Yunho’s fingers. He reaches a hand to touch his dick, but Yunho pins it down with his free hand and tuts. “Not until I say so. In here, you listen to _me_ and me only.”

Changmin finds himself nodding, and Yunho slips in a third finger. This time, Changmin does wince at the burn, but soon enough he’s getting used to it. The pleasure of Yunho hitting that spot distracts him, and he feels warm all over and needy, his dick leaking with come.

“What do you want, Changmin?” The King says, stopping his movements and staring down at the boy.

Changmin whines and tries to lower himself on Yunho’s fingers, but he pulls them out completely.

“I want you to fuck me like the whore I am.”

Yunho’s eyes go ablaze and he sits up, a hand on his hard cock, slicking it up. He strokes it a few times before leaning forward, guiding it to Changmin’s entrance. He lets the head just slip in and Changmin groans when he doesn’t move, writhing beneath him, so desperate for something to ease the pressure he’s feeling. Yunho pushes in another inch, than another, letting Changmin get used to the feeling. Changmin hisses and whines the whole time, but he never asks for Yunho to stop, never looks like he wants him to. Finally, Yunho is buried right in Changmin, his breathing uneven.

“You feel so good,” Yunho says, lips parted.

Changmin, in a show of defiance, leans up and catches those lips with his own. This time Yunho doesn’t argue, and he kisses him back, letting his cock pump slowly in and out of Changmin. He feels warm all over, and spikes of pleasure take over him every time Yunho hits his spot. He can't control himself anymore, and he forgets he's a whore, forgets what the King's done to him, only caring now of the feeling of Yunho's dick sliding in and out of him. 

Every time he pushes in, Changmin clenches, feeling so full. “I’m not going to break,” Changmin says. “ _Harder._ ”

Yunho needs no further invitation, snapping his hips forward and fucking Changmin quickly, not able to get enough of the boy underneath him. He revels in the way his back arches when he hits his prostate—the way he whines and keens in high pitched little noises, looking embarrassed every time he does. He pulls out and flips Changmin on his stomach, lifting his hips in the air and burying himself right back in. “Show me your face,” Yunho demands, and Changmin stares back at Yunho while he fucks into him.

His eyes are glazed and he’s panting for more, then not a minute later he’s coming on the bedsheets, untouched. Yunho’s snaps his hips faster until his breathing is hitching, then he comes in Changmin, buried deep. Shock waves of pleasure pulse through him and he feels like he can’t breathe, overtaken by the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. He watches as the come slides out of Changmin bit by bit, entranced by the mark he’d made on the boys innocence.

“I like you like this,” Yunho says, and Changmin blushes even redder than possible, suddenly looking embarrassed about begging so shamelessly. He jumps off the bed and winces at the wet feel of come between his thighs, pulling on his clothes hastily.

“Don’t get used to it,” he snaps, and Yunho just laughs as he exits through the door, cheeks red as sunset.


End file.
